This invention relates to a gas cap with automatic pressure compensation.
Prior art gas caps which are used to close the filler pipe on gas tanks of automotive vehicles and the like usually provide for some type of pressure compensation in order to vent excess pressure from the interior of the tank. However, these devices are all rather complicated and despite this do not operate fully satisfactorily. Accordingly, further improvements in this field are desirable.